


First Love

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arizona and Callie- High school- Prom- first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

The spots of light from the disco ball above them swung across the gym as Callie felt Arizona’s hand press against the small of her back, swaying them in time to the music. Even though it was loud, she could still hear whispers, giggles, and rude comments like a backbeat to the first slow dance of the prom. She bit her lip, nerves fluttering within her for the fiftieth time that night.

“Hey,” Arizona said softly, one finger under Callie’s chin to pull her attention back to her. Callie’s gaze met Arizona’s and she felt her stomach flip as the blonde smiled at her, those dimples erasing her fears as quickly as they had come. “You look so beautiful, Calliope,” Arizona murmured, and Callie blushed, looking down at her girlfriend in her long blue gown.

“You look…amazing,” Callie breathed, and Arizona grinned again. They spun slowly on the spot, Arizona lifting one hand to twirl her fingers in the cascade of curls down Callie’s back. Callie felt like there wasn’t a single other person on the planet but the two of them, and she swore she could live in this moment forever. Arizona’s gaze was soft, her lips curled in a gentle smile.

“I love you, Calliope,” she said, her voice soft with affection. Callie’s breath caught and she felt her heartbeat accelerate drastically, pounding against her chest.

“You do?” she asked quietly, her grip on Arizona’s shoulder tightening. Arizona smiled and nodded, her eyes shining under the lights of the dance floor. Callie took a shaky breath.

“I love you too,” she replied, her voice low and breathy. Her gaze shifted to Arizona’s lips as the blonde leaned in, placing the sweetest and softest of kisses against her lips. Callie’s mouth moved against Arizona’s in response, feeling the world fade away. The only sounds she could hear were their hearts beating together, the sound of their breath as they breathed as one, until Arizona pulled back and the noises of the prom assaulted her ears. The music had long since shifted to a fast-paced dance song, and several kids around them had catcalled when they’d kissed. Callie blushed again, trying to dissipate the feeling of panic surging up inside her.

“Do you…want to get out of here?” she finally asked, nervously surveying Arizona’s face for signs of hesitation.

“Yes, please,” Arizona smiled sweetly and laced her fingers with Callie’s, the two of them walking toward the exit. As they neared Callie’s Thunderbird, her nerves picked up again for an entirely different reason. They climbed into the car, pulling the flowing skirts of their dresses in behind them before shutting the doors of the vintage car that was Callie’s pride and joy.

“So, where to, Ms. Torres?” Arizona said playfully, poking Callie in the side. Callie smiled nervously.

“Well,” she hesitated, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car, “I, um, I have a surprise for you,” she finished, pulling out of the parking lot and flying down the palm tree-lined streets toward Miami Beach. She could feel Arizona’s smile radiating toward her from the passenger seat.

“Okay!” she squealed, clasping her hands in her lap to keep them from flying all over the place in excitement. Callie stole a glance at her as they sped along toward the surprise she’d had been planning for weeks.

Callie would have laughed out loud if, at the beginning of that school year, someone had told her she’d be going to prom with a girl. That was before Ms. Hansen had sat Callie next to the new girl in Spanish class, however. Arizona had been to be horrible at conjugations, and of course Callie had proven to be an excellent tutor. Arizona had turned out to be Callie’s saving grace when the two of them admitted their feelings to each other, and Callie had felt her world spinning out of control.

And here they were, so many months later, pulling into the parking lot of one of the swankiest hotels in Miami. Callie bit her lip, nervously watching Arizona’s reaction. They hadn’t really talked about this, and even though each of their make out sessions had brought them closer and closer, Callie didn’t honestly know how Arizona would feel about it.

“We, uh, we don’t have to go up if you…if you don’t want to,” Callie stammered, an overwhelming fear of rejection rushing through her. Arizona turned to her, and Callie was relieved to see the mischievous smile stretching across her face.

“Are you kidding? This is the best surprise ever,” she said, and although Callie could see her chest rising and falling with rapid, nervous breaths, Arizona climbed out of the car and waited for Callie to follow suit.

Callie could tell Arizona was expecting them to walk to the front desk once they were inside the lobby, but she instead guided them straight to the elevator, pulling a room key out of her purse.

“You are so sneaky,” Arizona let out a giggle that was cut off by Callie’s lips pressed against hers, her hands on either side of her face. Arizona returned the kiss until the elevator dinged open at the top floor and Callie led the way to their room, sliding the key through the reader and pushing the door open, stepping aside to let Arizona in first.

It was a fairly large-sized suite with posh furniture and a big TV. The bedroom was visible through an archway across the room, and Callie smiled when she heard Arizona gasp. She’d been here earlier with dozens of candles, and tipped the bellhop to come in and light them before their arrival. Arizona turned back to Callie, her face glowing with delight.

“Calliope…how did you…?” she began, gesturing at their surroundings.

“I have my ways,” Callie winked, then laughed, “Aria and I told my dad we wanted to have a party here. That’s why the room is so big,” she shrugged, “Aria’s with her boyfriend somewhere, and I’m with you.”

Arizona grabbed Callie’s hand and pulled her toward the bedroom, making Callie’s heart pound loudly in her ears. When they reached the foot of the bed, Arizona turned to her and pulled her in for a long, tender kiss, her hands sliding around her waist to her back. Callie felt lightheaded, warmth and excitement radiating underneath her nerves. Arizona sighed as they broke apart.

“Um,” Callie began, biting her lip, “Have you ever…done this before? I mean, with anyone?”

Arizona’s face grew suddenly solemn, and Callie could see she was every bit as nervous as she was, “No,” she said, shaking her head, her eyes on Callie’s face, “Have you?”

“Nope,” Callie said, and suddenly giggled, feeling some of her nerves slide away. Arizona cracked a smile, and soon they were both giggling, their arms still around each other. When their laughter died away, Callie watched as Arizona’s eyes flickered to her lips, and she kissed her again, this time more urgently, her tongue swiping across her lips. Arizona parted them, inviting, and their tongues began a dance that grew more frantic as their need rose, their hands groping at the silk and lace of their prom dresses. Callie finally broke away, panting slightly.

“Turn around,” she whispered, her voice lower than she knew it to be capable of. Arizona slowly turned her back to Callie, standing stock still as she unclasped the top of the dress and slowly lowered the zipper.

“Wait!” Arizona said suddenly, clutching the front of the dress to her chest. Callie gently pulled on her arm to turn her.

“What is it?” she asked, concern flooding through her at the panicked look in her girlfriend’s eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Arizona looked down at the dress that lay slack against her, one hand pressing the strapless bodice to keep herself covered up. “I, um, I just…I’ve never really been…naked around anyone else and…” she trailed off, and Callie’s brow furrowed immediately, her head tilting to the side as her girlfriend’s self-consciousness came to the surface.

“Arizona,” she said gently, waiting for the blonde to look at her, “I love you, you’re so beautiful. Please trust me?” It was a long moment before Arizona nodded and let her dress fall to the floor, stepping out of it carefully. Callie drew in a long breath, tentatively reaching out and placing one hand on Arizona’s hip.

“Oh, wow,” she whispered when Arizona didn’t back away, when Callie realized that she was for her, that she could touch her, that Arizona wanted her to touch her, “You’re perfect,” she said, pulling Arizona close to her and kissing her softly.

Arizona smiled bashfully, “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Callie replied, reaching behind her to unzip her own dress and wriggling out of it, kicking it away from her. She watched as Arizona’s eyes grew dark as they roamed over Callie’s generous curves.

“Come here,” Arizona whispered, and the two of them fell back onto the bed, Callie using one hand to hold herself up above the blonde.

The two of them had done an awful lot of kissing since they had started dating, but making out in the back of the Thunderbird and kissing laid out on a bed in their bras and panties was completely different. Callie felt Arizona’s warm skin pressed against hers, felt her pulse thrumming in her neck when she pressed her lips there. Their legs slid against each other, and Callie gasped at the sensation of all of her body against another person’s, against Arizona’s. They were laying flush against each other, but still Callie wished it was possible to get even closer to her girlfriend.

She let her fingers trail the length of Arizona’s torso, circling her hipbone before retracing their path. She watched Arizona’s breath hitch as her fingertips skimmed over the smooth skin of her tummy and across the lace cups of her bra. Callie moved her lips along the edge of the bra, planting tiny kisses on the swell of Arizona’s breast and feeling a swell of pride and excitement when she heard the blonde whimper quietly.

Callie slipped a finger under one of Arizona’s bra straps and tugged lightly, “Can I?” she asked, watching her face. Arizona nodded, her eyes dark with lust, and leaned up slightly so Callie could reach around. She fumbled with the clasp for a second before finally feeling the garment go loose around Arizona’s ribcage.

Callie sat up a little and gently pulled the bra away, tossing it aside. Arizona’s breast were, as far as Callie was concerned, perfect. She tentatively reached out and cupped one, her thumb brushing against a rosy nipple. Arizona gasped, and Callie grinned, her hesitation melting away. She lowered her mouth to the same nipple and flicked her tongue against it, causing Arizona to arch her back into the touch.

“Oh, god, Callie,” she breathed, barely audible, but Callie’s brain exploded with the sound of it, sucking the nipple into her mouth and grazing it ever-so-slightly with her teeth. She had never imagined making another girl, or anyone, really, react this way. Her remaining nerves began to dissipate as she switched to the other breast, Arizona gasping at the renewed sensation. This was Arizona, the girl she loved more than she ever knew it was possible to love, and Callie was only ever in the business of making her happy. And right now, it appeared she was making her really happy.

Arizona was writhing on the bed beneath Callie, her nails digging into her back, gasping and sighing. Callie let her hand slide along Arizona’s side until she reached the waistband of her panties. She slid one finger past it, hooking into it, and raised her eyes to Arizona’s face. The blonde nodded, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Callie knelt up and carefully slid the panties down her long legs and let them fall over the side of the bed. She stared down at her, certain her eyes were as lustful as Arizona’s. Arizona looked like a painting, an angel, a goddess, laid out on the bed with her eyes hooded, color high in her cheeks, her lips full and rosy, her body on display. Arizona reached a shaky hand upward to Callie, and she took it and kissed it tenderly before lowering herself back down beside Arizona to kiss her again. She felt Arizona’s fingers working at the clasp of her bra.

“I’m at an unfair disadvantage,” she said with a small, nervous smile. Callie grinned and reached behind her, flicking her bra open and throwing it across the room. Arizona reached up to cup Callie’s breasts, and Callie surprised herself by moaning out loud, and she watched Arizona bite her lip in response, saw her hips move upwards out of the corner of her eye. Callie leaned forward to kiss her, their breasts rubbing against each other, and this time they both moaned into each other’s mouths, their hips meeting and moving together in a slow rhythm.

“Take these off,” Arizona breathed against Callie’s lips, her fingers tugging at her panties. Callie lifted her hips, tugging them off and letting them join her bra wherever it had landed. Their naked bodies pressed together, a whole host of sensations firing in Callie’s brain as their thighs slid between each other’s, coming into contact with their arousal and making them both moan again. Arizona’s hips were bucking, Callie could feel her need radiating off of her, and she slowly lowered her fingers, sliding them past the small patch of blonde curls before resting them between her legs, looking to her for permission.

“Oh,” Arizona whispered, “Please, Calliope…” she blushed while she said it, and Callie knew she’d never see or hear anything better in her life. She gently slipped her fingers between Arizona’s wet folds, carefully moving against her until she found her clit and Arizona cried out at the sensation. Arizona was so wet. Callie felt a flood of arousal between her own legs, her hips moving as she started a slow rhythm, watching with fascination as Arizona threw her head back, groaning softly.

“Callie,” she gasped after a few minutes, “Can…um…inside,” she finally whispered, blushing again, and Callie’s eyes fluttered closed before she lowered her fingers to Arizona’s entrance and very slowly slid one digit inside. Arizona didn’t tense, but she stilled immediately, and Callie waited for a long moment before she began to gently thrust her finger in and out, curling it against her. She brought her thumb up to rub against Arizona’s clit, and watched as the blonde’s hips rose off the bed as she cried out. Callie picked up speed, her own hips moving against Arizona’s thigh.

Arizona moved a hand between Callie’s legs, her fingertips rubbing her clit in small, tight circles. The overwhelming sensation made Callie groan out loud with the blonde, their cries echoing against the walls of the hotel room, their faces so close the were nearly kissing, Callie’s hair falling in a curtain around them.

“I love you,” Arizona whispered, her quiet gasps sending Callie over the edge, her hips moving jerkily against Arizona’s fingers, bringing the blonde with her, both of them shaking and moaning.

They lay there for a long moment before Callie curled up against Arizona, feeling her fingers immediately twining in her hair.

“I love you, too,” she finally replied, the quiet words now sounding deafening in the silent room. Callie swore she could feel Arizona’s trademark smile, and when she shifted and looked up, she was pleased to find that she was right.


End file.
